I saw Ima kissing Santa Clause
by TeamTivali
Summary: A Christmas oneshot between Tali and her parents. I didn't put it like as Talis first Christmas in America but it was close enough to be a good Christmas Tiva fluff and feels story. Enjoy.


Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house,

not a creature was stirring,

not even a mouse.

...well, thats, not entirely true.

Tony and Ziva were up late, and little Tali was asleep...or so they thought. It was Christmas Eve and the DiNozzo parents had no idea that she had awoken, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in bed, a similar expression her father wore sometimes when he awoke,  
/but not the grumpy face, just sleepy and foggy for a short bit. Tony had decided to dress up as Santa Clause this year, just in case their daughter decided to take a peak that night. Little did he know his prediction would be correct. He had on the  
/outfit plus the hat and beard. He smiled as his wife handed him gifts to put under the tree, both giggling as they went on. Ziva sighed. "Oh, Tali is going to be so surprised to see this. All these presents." DiNozzo nodded. "Yeah. Her eyes are going  
/to get big as dinner plates." Ziva smiled, adjusting her silk nightgown, an Israeli designed shawl over her shoulders, her hair up in a bun so it was out of her face. She notice her husband looking to her now. "What?" She asked, trying to adjust  
the

/shorter hairs on the side. The ones always too short for the ponytail or bun. "You're so beautiful." He said to her, as if he was in awe. All ooglie eyed and almost drooling. Ziva chuckled and looked to her husband. "I look terrible."

Tali had come downstairs, stopping just at the edge, two steps from the floor as she heard her parents, working on her sneaking skills. Her abba always was calling her his mini ninja. Along with pumpkin and sweetheart, baby doll, ect. She peaked around  
/the edge, and became troubled. She could see her Ima, but not her Abba. Here almost black eyes lit up when she saw Santa though. Giving a silent gasp, a smile soon came to her face. She took another tentative step down, then paused, her smile fading  
/at what she saw next, her little hand resting on the corner of the- (Didn't know what this was called ?) -small pillar that was at the bottom of the stairs that held the railing.

(Go ahead, laugh at my incompetent laziness in not looking it up)

She saw her Ima kissing Santa Clause!...and it was long kiss. A couple kisses actually.

Ziva's hand came up to the side of Tony's face and she smiled and chuckled. "What?" Tony asked, smirking. "Your beard. It's tickling me." DiNozzo then got a mischievous grin and look in his eye, one that Ziva knew all too well and her body tensed. "Ohh  
/no. Nooo." She started backing up when Tony advanced upon her, his hands up and reaching for her sides. "I am the tickle monster and I command you to stop!" "Gagh! Tony!" His wife yelped as he made contact, though brief. Ziva whipped around onto  
one

/side of the couch, Tony on the other, which ever way she went, the red coated man blocked her path.

Well by that first kiss and surprised eyes little Tali had went back upstairs to her bedroom and had gotten in bed. Her eyes widened at what she had seen. She was confused. Why was Ima kissing Santa Clause? As far as her little brain knew Ima only kissed  
/her, Tony and Sabba-Tony Senior, sometimes Sabba Gibbs. She then heard footsteps and she ducked under the covers, pretending to be asleep. And it wasn't a moment too soon before her Ima and Santa came past and they went into their bedroom and the  
/door was closed.

Tony locked the door then turned around. He stared at his wife as she stood there at the edge of the bed. He then took off the hat and beard. The gloves came off and also the coat and.."pillows?" Ziva questioned when they fell to the floor.

DiNozzo looked down then back up. "Santa's supposed to be on the chubby side." Ziva chuckled, shaking her head. She then lazily and coyly moved, laying down on the bed sideways, a signal her husband new all too well...and he took off the red pants  
/and stood there in his boxers a moment before jumping onto the bed, getting close enough and soon their hands were all over each other...literally. Ziva smiled as Tony hovered over her. "Mmm Tony there's nothing that could make me more happy and  
in

/love with you right now." She claimed as she reached up caressing his cheek. Tony took her hand in his and kissed it, then smiled and went lower, his head disappearing under the covers. Ziva's eyes widened and amoment later she grasped

the bed railing above her, gasping.

(Faded to black as the sounds of pleasure continued)

Christmas morning. It was snowing outside. Little Tali had woken up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight. Extra bright as it glinted off the snow. She got up, holding Kalev, her doggie in her arms along with her blanket.  
/She took one look then a big smile spread across her face and she bounded out of her room and went to her parents bedroom. The door was open just a tad so she moved it more so she could sneak through, taking sideways steps similar in her mothers  
way

/of moving, only difference is Tali had the tip of her tongue sticking out over her top lip in concentration. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she tiptoed to her mothers side of the bed. Ziva and Tony were sleeping peacefully in  
each

/others arms. "Ima?" Tali whispered quietly. Her mother didn't stir so she went closer, putting her hands on the edge of the bed. "Ima?" She said a little louder. "Mmn." Ziva hummed and moved a bit, her arm coming over the edge, with a bit of blanket.

Tali then got an idea. She went to the edge of the bed near Tony and Ziva's feet. She had planned on trying to tickle them awake, but became flustered and pouty when she discovered she was too short to each over the edge, only making it to her elbows.  
/Why was Ima and Abba's bed so high? This is unfair! Tali then went to her Abbas side of the bed...and she noticed a bottle of water on his nightstand. She took it in her hands and unscrewed the cap. Then she took it and went to the edge of the bed.  
/"Abba?" She said in a normal voice. This time Ziva woke up, sitting up and turning. Her eyes sleepy and half closed at first, then widening when she saw what was in her daughters hand. "Ah, Tali no. Lo, lo don't do it." She hissed quietly. Tali just  
/giggled more and more as she smiled, moving closer with the bottle. "Abba want water." Ziva shook her head. "No Tali Abba does not want water. Put it down." Tali wasn't in the mood for obeying, having her fathers mischievous grin that Ziva knew all  
/too well. "Tali I said no." She then tried something else, motioning with her hand. "Tali, come here. You know, Ima is really thirsty." She heard Tony move in the bed next to her and he mumble. "Mmm yeah baby...thirsty for more huh?" Ziva gasped  
and

/smacked him. "Ow! Honey." Tony sat up and then saw his wife glance between him and their daughter. Tony looked and saw Tali. "Oh, hey baby doll. You had a good sleep last night?" Tali nodded and smiled, holding her arms up and her father reached  
out

/and picked her up and onto the bed.

"Here, let me have that." He said and took the water bottle from Tali...and dumped it on Ziva's head! "Yaah! Tonyyyy!" Ziva screeched and scrambled out of the bed, all wet and water dripping down the front of her face, not to mention now it was wet on  
/her side of the bed. Tali squealed in a high pitched laugh and bounced up and down on the bed, throwing herself backwards with her arms in the air and plopping on the mattress. Tony imitated the motion but went forward and bouncing next to her. "Yaaaayyy  
/it's Christmas morning!" Tali held out her hands and curled her fingers in and out. "I tickle yous!" Ziva couldn't help but smile at the sight before her as she stood there dripping wet. "Oh know it's the tickle monster!" Tony said in mock horror,  
/glancing at Ziva he reached out his hand. "My love! Save me please!" Ziva smirked and waved her head back and forth in a sideways motion. "I don't think so. You're on your own with the tickler monster." Tony pouted hen looked to Tali. "Please spare  
/me!" Tali shook her head. "Lo abba!" And with that she proceeded to tickle her father, Tony laughing historically, Ziva smiling and laughing herself as she watched the interaction. After that she quickly went into the bathroom and changed, then the  
/family went down to enjoy their family Christmas together...It was one of the best moments of their lives.

 **So I meant to put this up at Christmas and now it's February. Perfect timing I know. Hope you enjoyed this story with the DiNozzo family. Please feel free to favorite and share. Christmas oneshot now done.**


End file.
